


Just Wanna Feel Something (Anything Is Better)

by Nyxierose



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which ALL of Liv’s physical abilities need to be tested, Ravi has a crush, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Feel Something (Anything Is Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. Like one little background detail in this has been killswitched by the progression of the show, but the rest of it still works.

It’s been six months since Liv got this job. It’s been  _one_  month since Ravi officially figured out the whole zombie thing - he’s known for months, Liv can just tell, but he managed to hold out for a surprising length of time - and went from cute but annoying to cute but  _determined_. He’s made a list of things that normal humans can do, and he’s decided to use their downtime to find out which ones she does differently. Objectively, it’s a pretty awesome idea… until they get to the final item on his list.

“Sexual arousal?” she reads, rolling her eyes. She gets it - might as well figure out if her body hypothetically _could_  do certain things. Her mind is definitely capable, and she’s had a few lovely dreams to that effect, but trying to get herself off has been unsurprisingly absent from her priority list since she stopped being human. As for being with another person… well… there’s no way that’d end well… is there?

“Only if you’re a willing participant,” Ravi clarifies. His eyes are doing that thing where he looks like a lost puppy and it makes Liv’s heart do weird things she doesn’t want to think about. “I’ve made a list of people we could potentially ask to help with that part of it, and as long as you tell me what if anything happens-”

“Nope. This is where I’m drawing the line.”

“As I said, it’s completely your-”

“We’re not bringing anyone else into this. Explaining it to you was enough of a mess and you already knew _before_  you caught me having a snack. You’re the only person who knows about my… condition, and I wanna keep it that way.”

“It was just an idea, I-”

“If we do this thing, it has to be with you. Period.”

For a few moments, she’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out on her. He doesn’t, but it’s a good length of time before he talks again. “Me? Are you absolutely sure?”

“What, you’re actually opposed to the idea? It’s completely scientific. Like that guy who did all the sex research in the 50s.”

“Kinsey?”

“Yeah. Except that with me being undead, we’re not sure what’s actually going to happen. You in?”

That settles it - this is simultaneously the best and worst day of Ravi Chakrabarti’s life.

* * *

They start with kissing. In theory, that’s going to be all nice and simple. In reality… not so much.

Their first attempt, Ravi kinda accidentally bites Liv’s lower lip.  _Not_  in the sexy way. More in the “it’s a good thing you’re undead because you would be bleeding if you COULD bleed” way. This in turn leads to him apologizing profusely, which then leads to her kicking him in the shin because he won’t shut up. They decide that’s enough of their experiment for one evening.

The second time, Liv starts giggling as soon as Ravi’s mouth collides with hers. “I’m sorry,” she shrugs, giving him a sympathetic smile. “I just… you’re not my usual type. At all.” And then, because this project apparently cannot happen without physical injury, she sorta… headbutts him. The fact that she’s like a foot shorter than him is  _not_  making this thing easier.

The third time, she has the sense to sit on a table so the height thing isn’t an issue. This time, they actually do make some progress. Kissing a zombie is a little different than kissing a human, Ravi learns - a lot colder, definitely - but it’s still the same experience on his side. Well, apart from the bit where this is totally not helping his massive crush on Liv. Being around her, he can deal with. Sexual contact on the regular… he’s not sure how much further this experiment will go before he actually explodes from happiness.

But what he’s feeling, he reminds himself, is completely irrelevant. This is about  _her_. And when they manage to kiss for a solid minute before he remembers that breathing is a thing he should probably do, he figures they should re-focus on that.

“Did you feel anything?” he asks. Judging by the way her body was shifting against his, he’s pretty sure she did, but again, this is  _her_  process.

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“You’re warm.” She’s smiling, she’s smiling and the lights in this damn basement lab are doing something unusual (which means he needs to call someone and get the bulb replaced) and she’s almost  _glowing_. “And pretty good at this.”

“So… okay… kissing, good, yes?”

“Kissing,  _really_  good, yes.”

(He’s actually going to die if this ends where he’s pretty sure it will. Where it  _needs_  to end, he reminds himself, for  _scientific reasons_.)

* * *

The next phase of the Sex Lives Of Zombies project, as Liv starts calling it, is lesser erogenous zones. In other words, basically every part of her body that is not actively part of the reproductive system. It’s at this point that Ravi suggests they work on it during their own time in a location that isn’t so clinical, which ends up being his apartment because for intents and purposes he lives alone (he has a roommate, he explains, but the roommate travels a  _lot_  for work and is with his boyfriend most of the nights he  _is_  in town so it’s basically like living alone except the mailbox still has an extra name on it). He’s almost sure she’s going to suggest they use a hotel or something, but he’s pleasantly surprised when she agrees to his idea instead.

“Might as well be sleepless in someone else’s bed instead of mine,” she says, and that’s all the conversation they need to have about how this arrangement is going to work.

Mapping her lesser erogenous zones means her lying exposed on his bed. The idea of keeping clothes on and removing them  _slowly_  was discussed, but she shed everything but bra and panties before they actually finished that convo and she’s surprisingly comfortable in her body. Which, admittedly, is a very  _nice_  body. He’s tried to keep his feelings out of this project, but it’s so hard when the object of his affections is wearing nothing but a cute floral lingerie set and  _begging_ him to touch her. At some point, she’s going to find out; it’s just a matter of time.

The primary thing they learn is that she likes any form of skin on skin. Her body is very responsive, and she has no trouble reaching out and putting his hands where she wants them. Which, by the end of the night, includes removing her bra because she wants  _stimulation_. His hands cup her breasts just so, and her nipples perk up when he thumbs at them. “Does that feel good?” he asks - he’s more worried about her brain than her body, as always.

“Keep doing that,” she replies. “It feels amazing.”

Let it never be said that Ravi has trouble following instructions.

* * *

Phase three, they decide, is him going down on her. It’s a logical next step, they figure, and nothing neither of them hasn’t done before with someone else. And hell, if they’re going to do this accidental friends-with-benefits thing,  _someone_  should probably get off at some point.

Liv is lying on the bed again but this time she’s completely naked and she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He’s almost afraid to touch her, probably  _wouldn’t_  except she wraps her fingers around his wrist and puts his hand over her core. For the first time, part of her feels warm.

“I want this,” she says, arching her back upwards so she can kiss him. “Might as well find out what I can do.”

“Liv, I… I’m….”

“Don’t worry,” she laughs. “I’ll tell you if you’re doing it wrong.”

He loses himself in the sweetness between her legs, her thighs tightening around his head as he laps and sucks at her. She giggles a little and he’s pretty sure she’s never had this done to her by someone with a beard, but from the other noises she’s making, she doesn’t mind at all. In most ways, being not-human-anymore has completely changed her body’s responses, but in  _this_  she is completely normal.

Her orgasm is quiet enough that he doesn’t even notice it’s happened until she leans forward and pulls him back to her level. “Well, that was fun.”

“You-?”

“Yeah. In case you haven’t figured it out, I’m not a screamer.”

“So the experiment is-”

“Not done yet,” she interjects, straddling his hips. “Still things we haven’t done. If you want.”

* * *

Never in his wildest dreams did Ravi think that actually having sex with her would be this amazing. Sure, he’s definitely thought about the potential there - before the whole zombie thing happened, he batted around the idea of asking her out like a normal person - but there’s something about the way all of this has actually happened that is so, so much better. Weird as it is, he likes this scenario as much as he likes everything else about that woman.

She’s riding him with her eyes closed, occasionally leaning down to kiss him, and he can feel her starting to clench around him. It’s this last detail that brings him over the edge, and unlike his partner, he  _is_  vocal. She laughs and he swears he’s seen her smile more because of whatever-this-is than at any point in the six months previously, and even if this  _is_  the end of it, this has still been a fuck to remember.

“That was fun,” she says nonchalantly, reaching over to grab tissues off his nightstand and beginning to clean up.

“Fun,” he repeats. “Yeah. Now that we’ve got that checked off-”

“Look, maybe… maybe I like you. A lot. And maybe that’s because of this and endorphins or whatever, but… you’re safe. You’re an  _outlet_.”

“I’m sure that’s a compliment somehow…”

“Let me rephrase that. The one good thing about me being a zombie is that if I was still human, I wouldn’t have you in my life. I  _want_  you in my life.”

He reaches out, entwining their fingers, and it hits him that this - despite the fact that they are naked on his bed and she’s just thrown a questionably knotted condom into the trash can - is possibly the most innocent moment they’ve had. “I want you too.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me.”

They both need an outlet. It’s a beginning. Somehow.


End file.
